


Kiss Already

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Silver...perceptive as always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Already

The captains squared off, standing on the deck of the ship, glowering at one another, refusing to relent. Charles had come for the ship he believed he was due since Flint had stolen the girl from beneath his nose, and the man had just spectacularly saved him from the hangman’s noose after all. He was certainly owed something.

But relinquishing the ship in front of his men would make Flint appear weak, and he couldn’t afford that. Nor could he afford to appear dishonorable in repaying Charles Vane for the life he had saved. And as neither would bend, it seemed the only thing to decide was who would break first.

Silent snarls. Icy hot glares. Fists clenched in preparation for blows on the verge of falling. Charles unconsciously licked his lips. Flint noted the act, compared it to a cat preparing to devour a mouse, to a buried memory, and opened his mouth.

To speak? To act?

Before he could do either, the tense silence was shattered by the sound of Silver’s awkward gate across the slippery boards, and as he reached them, passed them, he chided smoothly, “Would you two kiss already so we can get on with the business of sailing.”

Flint snapped his mouth shut into a narrow, disapproving line. Charles narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but his lips slowly curled into a smirk. One growl. It was all Flint gave before he risked turning his back and stalking towards the prow. Fortunately, Charles did not follow…to Flint’s disappointment. Damn Silver for planting that thought in his head. For seeing what Flint had hoped no one would see.

Later. This would be resolved later…as soon as that imagery was out of his head for good.


End file.
